Regulator (Regulation)
The Regulators were a sub-species cousins of the Geass Code-bearers that were crafted with a specific code: a Code to defend the Balance from Geass, to this end they had the power to revert Geass's effect, remove Geass code from a Geass Code-bearer (causing their death), absorb Geass energy to strip people of their powers and to seal or effectively deactivate a Thought Elevator. However a Regulator could not contain a Geass Code-bearer's code once it was stripped from them and it would go onto the next most likely candidate or give someone a Geass and make them immortal after the Geass in both of their eyes reached full maturity, due to this war with Geass being an eternal war it was obvious that a Regulator is just as immortal as a Geass Code-bearer would be and it can be assumed that observation of their powers inspired the Geass Canceler research by the Geass Directorate, a Regulator has the ability to muddle the minds of a Geass user, Code-bearer or human making them seem like normal people when in reality they had been alive for a lot longer. They are the main characters of the Regulation series, as they hunt down the criminal Zero to locate his Code-bearer, while also combating the Ragnarök Connection being planned by Charles zi Britannia. Characteristics Regulators are a rarely ever born and are not made the same way as a Code-bearer usually is but it can be assumed they are people, maybe traumatized people who have been in close proximity to Geass and/or been affected by it, that have a spark of something special in them - a resistance that makes them suitable to become Regulators. This resistance is actually the Catalyst for their Unique Codes and these Codes are born from absorbing Geass energy, which is just minor copies of the parent codes within the Code-bearer they are contracted to, the resistance rewrites this code and makes it into a Regulator Code. Known Regulators: *Michael Waldstein *Suzaku Kururugi Powers & Abilities The basic powers of a Regulator are: *Immortality (eternal youth, eternal long-levity, immunity to ills and disease). *Constant Resurrection (being unable to die). *Regeneration (repairing of wounds). *Immunity to Geass & Drugs. *Able to reverse Geass effects. *Able to absorb the energy, and thereby strip, the ability of Geass from a Geass user. *Able to remove the code, and kill, a Code-bearer. *Able to place an energized seal, which can kill the non-Regulator who removes it, on a Thought Elevator. *Often capable of gaining over time enhanced strength, speed, endurance, stamina, etc. *The capacity to minatory manipulate, a.k.a muddle, the thoughts and minds of Geass Contractors, Geass users and Humans alike to give themselves an advantage. Trivia *In Suzaku of the Counterattack, Suzaku is a Regulator, which he uses to stop Schneizel from absorbing C.C.'s code and kills him. *A Regulator is "one who Regulates", in this case, a Regulator regulates the effect of Geass on the World as a whole and the long-term fall out as a result. Category:Group Category:Immortals